STEPHAN, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,571, relates to methods for producing effervescent tablets containing extract from willow bark. The effervescent tablet acts as a carrier of the active ingredients from the willow bark extract and permits more rapid resorption of the active substances in the body. STEPHAN's method does not teach or suggest combining willow bark extract with other herbal ingredients. In addition, STEPHAN's method is limited to administration of the active ingredients by dissolving an effervescent tablet in water. Nor does Stephen's method teach or suggest the use of liposomes for delivery of willow bark extract in a spray.
SCHWABE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,224, shows a method for producing a dry extract from kava kava of at least 50% by weight. The extract produced by SCHWABE's method is claimed to have good solubility in water and high bioavailability after oral administration. SCHWABE's method is directed only to production of dry extract from kava kava, and does not teach or suggest the use of kava kava extract alone or in combination with other substances, in a formulation to relieve pain. In addition, SCHWABE does not teach or suggest the use of liposomes for delivery of kava kava extract in a spray.
SMITH, U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,540, shows an herbal treatment for improving the appearance of skin comprising oral administration and topical application for valerian root extract. SMITH also discusses uses for feverfew extract, ginger root extract and willow bark extract. SMITH does not disclose, however, the use of combinations of these herbal components for pain relief. In addition, SMITH does not teach or suggest use of liposomes for delivery of herbal treatments in a spray.
GEHO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,567, shows the use of lipid membrane structures to carry drugs to the liver for treatment of diabetes or viral hepatitis. GEHO does not teach or suggest the use of liposomes to carry an herbal composition for treatment of headaches.
LAU, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,644, shows a liposome with a strong positive charge that will bind to mucin tissue. LAU is generally directed toward the structure of the liposome, and expressly disclaims the use of liposomes in combination with any particular composition. LAU does not each or suggest the use of liposomes as a carrier for an herbal composition for treatment of headaches.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks or disadvantages of the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to combine white willow bark extract, kava kava extract, and at least one of feverfew and ginger root extract in a composition that provides relief from pain and other symptoms associated with headaches. The composition can be further combined with liposomes to permit delivery of the composition through a spray applied under the tongue.